Influence
This is an introduction to Influence and how it works in Skyrates. For the advanced course, see Influence Strategies. What Is Influence The Influence Game is the one area of "PvP" (Player vs. Player) interaction in Skyrates (outside of Roleplay). Skyrates, both as individuals and as Factions, seek to win the hearts and minds of the people of Skytopia, earning leadership positions for themselves and for their factions. Personal Influence: The Gubernatorial Race Personal Influence is also known as "Reputation", as seen here: Your Reputation. That page lists your personal total of Influence, the top 40 Reputation holders overall, and the player with the highest Reputation for each Skyland. The player with the highest reputation at a given Skyland has traditionally been known as that Skyland's "Governor". If you are in Flight School or have joined the Independent faction, Reputation is the only type of Influence you may earn. Those affiliations are incapable of earning Influence as a group. Faction Influence: Flip A Skyland, Plant a Flag The Crimson Armada, Jade Hand, Azure League, Earthen Order, and Court of Violets are all able to gain Factional Influence. Whenever a member of one of these factions earns Reputation at a Skyland, an equal amount of Influence is added to their Faction's total at that Skyland. Once per day, the server looks at the total influence at each Skyland. The Faction with the highest Influence at each Skyland has their Flag planted on that Skyland until total influence is recalculated. This can be seen on the Map by checking the "Show Flags" option and also here: Skyland Influence. When a new faction takes a particular Skyland, that is referred to as "flipping" that Skyland. NPC Factions and Influence During some events, the Pirate Faction and/or the Hidden Fleet will automatically gain Influence on different Skylands, according to the rule of that event. In the past, whenever the Pirates or Hidden Fleet "flipped" a Skyland, all other Factions lost all accumulated Influence there and had to start over. Gaining Influence The only way for a player to gain Influence is to complete Missions from the Tavern. Losing Influence There are two ways to lose Influence. If an NPC Faction gains control of a Skyland, all Faction Influence there can be erased. Aside from that, Influence decays a small percentage every day for most Skylands. The people of Skytopia are not afraid to ask, "But what have you done for us lately?" Bonuses to Influence It is possible to boost the amount of Influence earned from a Mission: * Diplomats offer a boost to Influence earned. * Skyland Mood gives bonuses to "foreign" factions seeking Influence on a Skyland where the population is dissatisfied with the current leadership. * Levels of Skyland Trust and Trade Prestige Skills increase the level of missions you are offered. Higher level missions have higher Influence rewards. Penalties to Influence Some missions will deduct a penalty from the Influence and Cash rewards for each time you are shot down while performing that Mission. A Note About Capitals Capital Skylands have special rules about Influence. Mood does not decay at a Capital when the "home" Faction is in control, and they resent being ruled by any other Faction. There is also a Matter of Custom: attempting to "flip" another Faction's Capital is seen as a hostile act. In the past, "Gentleman's Agreements" and formal treaties have existed to exclude Faction Capitals from the Influence Game to varying degrees. The Developers do not enforce this as a rule: it exists as a strong social custom that must be worked out by the Players amongst themselves. Category:Game Basics Category:PlayerInteraction